love_and_other_fairytalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Logan Sanders
Logan Elijah Sanders is one of the main characters of Love and Other Fairytales. He is a changeling who was left in place of Thomas Sanders as an infant, and subsequently adopted by Dot and Larry Sanders and raised as Thomas's twin brother. Biography Childhood As an infant, Logan was left as a changeling in Thomas's place. Dot burned him with an iron poker to force the fae to return Thomas, but she refused to hand back Logan, who she felt had been abandoned by the fae. She and Larry adopted Logan and raised him as their own, despite many townsfolk disagreeing with their decision. Logan and Thomas grew up as brothers, and were incredibly close, although Logan occasionally displayed signs of magic. One such incident took place in first grade, where he accidentally summoned toads in Sadie Wagner's desk in response to her bullying him. By the age of ten or eleven, Logan was excelling academically, taking Honours Science two years above his grade level, and Honors English one year above. However, he was a frequent target of harassment by both unfair teachers and by bullies such as Chad Pennybacker, Robbie Harris and Sadie Wagner, which distressed him and caused his parents and brother to worry about him. The situation improved somewhat after Logan met and befriended Patton Waller during 5th grade, and a friendship with Roman Gage followed at the start of 6th grade. In the summer of Logan's 7th grade, the trio were chased by the Wild Hunt and Roman led the others into Virgil's clearing, which became their regular hang-out spot. When Logan was 14, he experienced a series of black-outs in which he behaved strangely. This culminated on the night of the full moon, when he was compelled to attend the fae revel. He met Eirwen, his birth mother, who made it clear she expected Logan to return to her willingly. When he refused to acknowledge her as his mother, she became angry and bound his powers, forcing him to return to the revels every month while he watched the mortals he loves grow old and die, leaving him alone. A year later, Logan became frustrated that he would be unable to attend college, since he was physically unable to leave the town of Wickhills. He suddenly found he was able to leave town without explanation, and enjoyed several visits to neighbouring towns. He visited Hocking, where he and his friends toured the University of Ohio campus. The next time he tried to leave, he was unable to. Unbeknownst to Logan, these events were the result of Roman making a deal with the Serpent King. Main Storyline In the spring of Logan's junior year at high school, he, Roman and Patton discovered that Virgil had woken and was missing from the clearing. Logan warned the others that they shouldn't get involved, but due to Eirwen's binding on him they did not listen to his warnings. The next morning, Roman asked Logan to take him to the revel that night, and after realising Roman would try to attend with or without his help, Logan reluctantly agreed. The next day, the school was attacked by the Serpent King's monster. Logan and Patton's class was evacuated, but Patton attempted to go back inside to search for Roman and Thomas despite Logan's warnings. In order to stop him, Logan put him to sleep magically, which Patton was very hurt by. That night, Logan and Roman went to the fae revels together and Roman was called away to talk to the Serpent King, returning distressed. As they tried to leave, a fae forced some wine into Roman's mouth, leading him to become crazed until he almost drowns himself in a pond. The two returned to Logan's house, but Logan's mother refused to let them inside. Logan was worried that his mother was scared of him, and after Roman reassured him, the two kissed. They walked to the Waller farm instead, and meet Patton and Virgil there. The group were attacked by the monster, and saved by May Gage, who took them back to the Gage house. Logan was able to explain his magical binding by talking to Dizzy instead of the mortals, and he learnt about the deal Roman made on his behalf. The group discovered that there was a town meeting at the Sanders house, and attended to discover that Logan is being blamed for the attacks on the town. Thomas defended him by offering to go back to the fae, to Logan's dismay. When Logan admitted that he didn't want to go back to the fae, his family agreed that they would not let anyone make him leave. The gathering was attacked by the monster again, and even though Patton was able to calm her briefly, several people were left comatose, including Thomas. Logan and Virgil discussed magic, and Virgil explained that Logan, who thought he was Winter, was actually a powerful Spring court fae. The next morning, the group go to the court along with several fae knights in order to confront the Serpent King, who is ultimately killed by Greta. Logan helped Virgil to regain control of the court, as the Seelie fae were impressed by his show of magical power during the fight. Patton freed Greta's spirit, and those affected by the monster woke from their comas, including Thomas. Logan brought the others to visit Thomas in hospital, and introduced Virgil to his family as his boyfriend. Magical Abilities As a fae, Logan has a number of innate magical abilities, although he has little control over most of them. * Appearance: Logan is almost identical to Thomas in appearance with the exception of pointed ears and "quicksilver" eyes. * True Name: Logan's true name is "Loganberry Elijah Sanders". * Fae Weaknesses: Logan is allergic to iron, rowan, daisies, red berries, and other traditional fae counter-charms. He also gets drunk if he consumes honey, and is compelled to count and any object spilled in front of him. * Animal Summoning: Logan is able to magically summon living creatures, including toads. This usually happens when he is angry or upset. * Plant Summoning: When Logan experiences strong emotions, flowers and plants begin to grow in his vicinity. Normally, the plant corresponds to the emotion he is feeling, including: ** Anxiety - Christmas Roses, or Black Hellebore ** Sadness - Purple Hyacinth ** Annoyed- Petunias ** Anger - Rhododenron; also, Monkshood/Aconite ** Thinking - Parsley ** Confusion - Love-in-a-mist ** Anticipation or Excitement - Gooseberry ** Playfulness - White Lilac ** Joy - Marjoram ** Affection - Forget-me-not ** Attraction or Lust - Jasmine ** Overwhelming Love - Lavender roses ** Innocent Love - Gardenia ** Devotion - Lavender ** Proximity to Virgil - Red Catchfly or Snowdrops * Elemental Magic: Logan can summon and control sunbeams. * Enchantment: Logan can put people to sleep or wake them by singing to them. * Minor Magic: If Logan is upset or angry, milk left in his vicinity will spoil, even if it is refrigerated. He always knows the exact time when asked, and he can predict the weather. Bindings Logan has several bindings placed on him by Eirwen. * From infancy: Logan is unable to leave Wickhills. If he attempts to leave, he finds himself (along with whatever vehicle he is in) re-entering the town from the other side. This binding is temporarily removed by Roman's deal with the Serpent King when Logan is 14. * From age 13: Logan is unable to warn a human about any form of magic more than three times. Any warning or magical help he offers will be rejected. * From age 13: Logan is compelled to attend the fae revel every full moon. These bindings are broken during the bonus fic Blood. Family Category:Main Characters Category:Sanders Sides Characters Category:Sanders Family Category:Students Category:Fae